Zombies a bordo
by CriXar
Summary: Los miembros de la Banda de Shane que menos se llevan entre sí son obligados a trabar untos para salvar a sus amigos del Señor Sábado.
1. Chapter 1

-Un tren. ¿Por qué tiene siempre que ser en un tren?- reclama Pronto mientras sus amigos intentaban persuadirlo de que abandonara su meca para saltar al ferrocarril a toda velocidad en el que se encontraban ellos.

-Pregúntale eso al sujeto malo.- respondió Kord tomándolo finalmente de su cinturón y tirando de él adentro.

-Hablando de eso, ¿quién es esta vez?- preguntó Trixie. Tan solo habían recibido la alerta de uno de los trenes que solían pertenecer a Blakk estaba fuera de control, pero no tenían idea de quién lo conducía.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos.- dijo Eli mientras iniciaban su recorrido hacia la locomotora. Uno tras otro, comenzaron a atravesar el tren desde el último vagón, preguntándose cuantas personas habrían estado allí.

Trixie no estaba para nada cómoda con la incertidumbre y preparó su lanzadora con su confiable babosa tornado para dispararle a la primera cosa que se moviera.

-Yo no haría eso en tu lugar.- le propuso Junjie al verla tomar una posición defensiva.- Tu miedo sumado a un arma preparada solo causaría un desastre aquí adentro.

-Gracias por el consejo. Intentaré no tomarlo en cuenta por completo.- respondió la chica de una manera antipática.

-Ahora no, chicos.- detuvo Eli previniendo una discusión.- Junjie, ella sabe lo que hace. Trix, no te vendría mal escuchar un par de veces.- aconsejó obteniendo una expresión molesta por parte de ambos.

-De todas formas, no recomiendo que nos separemos.- comentó Junjie.- No sabemos que es lo que sucede ni quién está detrás de esto.

-Oh, pero eso es solo temporal.- respondió una carismática y conocida voz cuyo dueño se mostró al abrirse la puerta que guiaba al siguiente compartimiento.

-Sábado...- murmuró el Shane al apuntarle.- Debimos saberlo.

-No recuerdo haber visto sus boletos para este tren, así que deben bajar.- dijo burlonamente el maleante antes de disparar un rayo de su habitual babosa hipnogrift.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Kord empujando a los demás a un lado, haciendo que los cinco cayeran arrinconados en una esquina con él como tope.

-¿Podría esto ponerse mejor?- rió Sábado con una sonrisa símbolo de la diversión que representaba para él todo aquello.- Este duelo, como el tren, va algo lento. ¿No lo creen? ¿Qué les parece si incrementamos la velocidad de uno de ellos?- preguntó retóricamente apuntando a una vitrina elegantemente decorada en una de las paredes el vagón.

Un solo disparo a esta pieza convertiría una dosis de zombie para uno en la suficiente para tener una Banda de Shane postapocalíptica a sus órdenes en un segundo.

-Todos, ¡dispérsense!- ordenó Eli tan solo unos segundos antes de que su oponente efectuara el potente disparo.

A pesar de no coincidir en estrategias, Trixie y Junjie parecían pensar igual en tanto a buscar un escondite se trataba, ya que ambos se abarrotaron en el mismo compartimento del vagón para evitar el rayo.

-Busca tu propio refugio.- reclamó la pelirroja empujando a su compañero para alejarlo de ella.

-Disculpa que no tenga opciones en mi mente cuando estoy a punto de ser convertido en un esclavo.- respondió este tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Trixie rodó los ojos y se acercó como pudo a la puerta de su fuerte, que parecía haber sido una especie de armario.- ¿Escuchas algo?- preguntó él.

-No. Ni a Sábado ni a los chicos.- dijo ella antes de tomar la perilla, solo para ser detenida por él.

-Espera, no sabemos si el silencio tan solo es una carnada. Puede esperar que nos confiemos para salir y tenernos justo donde quiere.

-Bueno, es mejor estar allí que aquí contigo.- gruñó la chica antes de proseguir con lo suyo. Pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que les esperaba afuera.

-¿Trixie? Trixie, ¿qué te...?- Junjie se las arregló para acercarse a la salida también al ver que su compañera de había quedado de petrificada allí. Pero nada pudo prepararlo para ver lo que les esperaba afuera.

-Ups, creo que mi inocente disparo ha transformado a sus amigos.- dijo el señor Sábado con un despiste de burla.- Solo espero que no les moleste.- confesó mientras se hacía a un lado para revelar a una zombificada Banda.

_**El plan era subirlo con los otros tres, pero lo más probable es que me gradúe de la universidad y no los termine nunca, así que aquí tienen el que está listo por ahora.**_

_**Mil gracias, Lina!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Eli? ¿Kord? ¿Pronto?- llamó una angustiada Trixie a sus amigos, aún sabiendo perfectamente que estos no reaccionarían a sus nombres.

-Oh, vamos, pequeña niña. ¿Es que acaso no te gusta el nuevo look de tus amigos?- preguntó Sábado entre risas.

-Ni a ella ni a mí.- respondió Junjie lanzando una demoledora con intensiones de iniciar otro duelo. Mas el villano, ya con alguna experiencia en luchar con la Banda, la esquivó bloqueándola con su lanzadora como si de un juego se tratara.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí y discutir sobre gustos, pero tengo un tren repleto de agua oscura, una de las pocas reservas del generoso Doctor Blakk, que debo alejar de aquí antes de que el resto de sus ex compradores piense hacerse con ella. Así que si me disculpan, mis nuevos empleados se encargarán de ustedes.

Con un chasquido de dedos, ordenó al hipnotizado troll tomarlos a ambos para retenerlos e impedirles algún otro tipo de movimiento. Luego, dándoles las espalda, se dirigió a los otros dos.

-Acaben con ellos.- les indicó antes de retirarse. Le siguieron Eli y Pronto mientras Trixie y Junjie intentaban liberarse del agarre de su amigo.

-Kord, amigo, somos nosotros.- intentaba llamarle Junjie.

-No funcionará. Solo le hará caso a una persona y ese ahora es Sábado. Hay que buscar una manera de salir de aquí para llegar con él y revertir su lanzadora. Funcionó con los guardias de Estalagmita 17 la última vez.-respondió Trixie mientras continuaban con su forcejeo.

-La fuerza bruta no funcionará en esta situación y mucho menos con él.- aclaró Junjie antre la indiscutible fuerza del troll.- Debemos hallar otro modo.- La chica se lo pensó un poco antes de que una idea viniera a su cabeza.

-¡Video juegos!- exclamó en una frase fuera del contexto de la situación, confundiendo a su compañero.

-¿No crees que es un momento inadecuado para pensar en distracciones?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ellos no nos escucharán, pero siguen siendo ellos mismos. Lo sé por que los lanzadores que transforma Sábado aún saben disparar y Kord aún sabe que es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenernos.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con los juegos de vídeo por que...?- Sin hacerle caso a esta pregunta, Trixie se dirigió al troll.

-Vaya, solo mírate. Eres muy bueno para inmovilizar a tus oponentes en la vida real. Es una lástima que no sea tu punto fuerte en "Apocalipipsis en las Cavernas VI"- dijo en referencia al juego en el que siempre le superaba, resultando vencedora.

El zombie frunció el seño. ¿Sería eso una señal de que sabía de lo que hablaba su prisoinera? Molesto, comenzó a balbucear en unos incomprendibles gemidos, propios de su estado actual.

-Apuesto a que incluso si yo estuviera convertida en un zombie, aún así no serías capaz de vencerme.- continuó retándole la muchacha.- Y no creo que puedas ganarme en un duelo ahora mismo.

Siendo lastimado su ego, no solo de jugador sino también de lanzador, Kord les dejó ir para tomar su lanzadora. Su babosa carnero fue disparada.

-¡Muévete!- exclamó Trixie empujando a Junjie.

-¿Es este tu plan? ¿Enfrentarnos a duelo con él? No está en condiciones de participar en un combate justo.- reclamó el lanzador.

-Es por eso que no vamos a batirnos a duelo con él.- respondió ella.- ¡Hey, ese fue el peor tiro de la historia!- exclamó, enfureciendo aún más a su atacante.

Corriendo hacia ellos, planeaba embestirlos y empujarles contra una de las ventanas del vagón, más no tuvo en cuenta la intervención de una babosa aracniredes que la ató al marco de la misma.

Trixie tenía claro que una pelea mano a mano contra el troll era la peor idea que podía existir, más usar la fuerza de su oponente contra sí mismo para impulsarse a una trampa directa era una estrategia de "guerra" bastante clásica.

-Uno menos, faltan tres.- dijo con una sonrisa a Junjie, quien solo le miraba molesto por, lo que en su opinión, era una clara imprudencia.

-Espero que no tengamos que pasar por una situación así para enfrentar al resto de nuestros amigos.- dijo sin siquiera felicitarla por su habilidad evasiva.

**_A falta de coordinación y tiempo para hacer algo mejor, yo proclamo este fic como el nuevo "Fic del Domingo... ejem, aunque lo haya publicado un sábado..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez habiéndose encargado del troll, los dos únicos miembros libres de la Banda continuaron avanzando para acercarse a Sábado, más las circunstancias no cambiaban para nada sus diferencias.

Esto se reflejó claramente en una insignificante, pero polémica situación que se presentó al intentar llegar al siguiente vagón. Ambos intentaron cruzar al mismo tiempo la puerta.

-¿No has escuchado nunca lo de "las damas primero"?- le reclamó Trixie tras quedar atorados.

-¿Crees de verdad que dejaré que lideres nuestra misión luego de ver la imprudencia de tus actos pasados?- respondió Junjie molesto intentando pasar.

-¿Misión? Solo es un simple y patético villano. Lidiamos con cosas como estas todo el tiempo. No es la gran cosa.

-Si la vida de tus amigos no te parece gran cosa, creo que estamos en serios problemas.- gruñó el chico intentando dar un empujón más para finalmente salir de allí, mas no de la manera más adecuada puesto que el impulso los lanzó a ambos al suelo.

-Mis amigos si son la gran cosa para mí.- aclaró ella apoyándose en él para levantarse, empujándolo con eso de vuelta al suelo.- Tan solo no exagero las cosas como tú.

-Yo no exagero las cosas.- le reclamó Junjie levantándose finalmente.- Solo pienso que a los temas importantes hay que darles prioridad. Y no sé tú, pero el hecho de que nuestros amigos hayan sido puestos en nuestra contra y tengamos que enfrentarlos es algo importante para mí.

-¡Arg! No estamos llegando a nada con esto.- gruñó Trixie ya cansada de discutir con el único compañero de equipo que le quedaba, que no era precisamente su favorito.

-Claro que no. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para salir de esto, no discut...- El sonido de una lanzadora disparando interrumpió la respuesta del chico. Antes de que supieran a quien pertenecía esta, se vieron rodeados por una nube de espantoso edor. No había mucho que adivinar.

-¡Pronto!- exclamó Trixie. Este, zombificado aún, se acercó hacia ellos con una babosa torpedo en su arma. Más la distracción de la babosa flatulorinca fue arruinada por la tornado de la pelirroja.

-No podemos atacarlo en estas condiciones.- la detuo Junjie al ver que se disponía a rematar con una babosa carnero.- Recuerda que él no es él ahora. Solo debemos detenerlo.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- preguntó su compañera sin comprender plenamente su plan. Sin molestarse en dar explicaciones, el lanzador dió un paso frente a ella y respondió al topoide con una babosa gelatinosa, dejándolo atascado en el suelo sin capacidad de moverse.

-Así.- respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa triunfante a la molesta joven. Esta tan solo bufó y lo empujó a un lado para continuar su camino hacia la locomotora.

-Apresúrate, debemos llegar con Sábado.- le llamó de mala gana.

En completo silencio, la siguió hasta el siguiente vagón, el cual se encontraba vacío por alguna razón. Esto incomodó un poco a los héroes, ya que esperaban encontrarse con el líder de la Banda aquí. ¿Sería a caso que Sábado de lo había llevado con él para mantenerlo como un guardaespaldas?

-¿Dónde está Eli?- preguntó Trixie en un susurro.

-Aún falta un vagón para llegar a la locomotora. Puede que lo halla colocado en ese.

-Claro.- respondió ella no muy convencida.

-Tengo la impresión de que no tiene mucha fé en mi deducción... ni en mis planes... ni en mis estrategias... ni en nada de lo que hago.- comentó Junjie con bastante seriedad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Trixie de una manera retórica.

-Bueno, tus expresiones, comentarios, respuestas, tono de voz y constantes actitudes contrarias a las mías.- dijo el especialista en BabosaFu sin comprender su sarcasmo.

-Eres un genio...- murmuró ella. Mas la hora de los chiste acabó al ver frente a ellos lo que parecía ser la silueta del Shane, tambaleándose por su estado. De pie en la entrada del vagón continuo, aguardaba su llegada con lanzadora en mano, dando indicios a los dos lanzadores de lo que les esperaba a continuación.

**_Ya se me olvidó que se supone que se escriben en las notas de autor..._**


	4. Chapter 4

-Esto no será lindo...- comentó Trixie tomando su lanzadora. Caminando de una aterradora manera hacia ellos, un zombificado Eli preparaba su arma.

-No pensarás atacarlo, ¿o sí?- preguntó Junjie intentando persuadirla de su acción.

-Es obvio que ellos conservan lo que sea que sepan de duelo aún cuando son transformados en zombies. ¿En serio piensas que él no pensará en dispararnos?- preguntó ella alterada.

-Pero él no es consciente de lo que hace y lo sabes. No podemos herirlo.

-Escucha, tú haz las cosas a tu manera y yo a la mía.- finalizó la pelirroja antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Eli podía estar bajo en control de Sábado en ese momento, pero sus babosas no. A pesar de que eran lanzadas contra los compañeros de su lanzador, estas intentaron esquivarlos. Las primeras lo lograron, pero Jouls...

-¡Trixie, cuidado!- exclamó Junjie al ver a la electroshock acercarse a ella. Mas apenas puso una mano en su hombro para tirar de ella fuera de peligro, fue víctima también de la descarga eléctrica de la babosa.

-¡A la derecha!- ordenó la chica. Chamuscados, retrocedieron antes de ser lastimados de nuevo. Al separarse lograron confundir a su controlado amigo.

-Esto no funcionará si seguimos así.- susurró el chico al encontrarse con ella lejos de Eli.

-No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero tienes razón.- respondió Trixie ya sin importarle sus propias palabras.- ¿Qué propones?

-Trabajar juntos. Puedo controlar a Joo-Joo para que dispare una buena cantidad de fuego. Luego, tú usarás a tu babosa Tornado para dispersarlo como una muralla. Eso lo detendrá mientras avanzamos al siguiente vagón.

-Suena bien, pero hay algo que hacer antes de dejarlo aquí.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Trixie se volteó seguida de Junjie para ver al desubicado zombie que los intentaba localizar.

-Eli usó a Doc la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a Sábado. Tal vez pueda detenerlo de nuevo con él.

-¿Quieres tomarla entonces?

-Exacto. Necesitaré una distracción.

-Considérala hecha.- sonrió su compañero mientras preparaba una de sus lanzadoras con su babosa jabonosa.

Trixie sonrió antes de escabullirse a la espaldas de Eli. Este daba vueltas en el mismo sitio sin explicarse como es que sus rivales habían desaparecido. Junjie salió de su escondite y comenzó a llamar su atención.

-¡Hey, Shane!- exclamó. El chico volteó de inmediato y se acercó con su paso torpe hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el protector de las Cavernas del Este disparó su babosa, haciéndole resbalar. En la trayectoria de su caída, Trixie logró hacerse con el tubo de babosas que contenía a la sanadora.

-¡Lo tengo!- avisó antes de correr a la puerta que guiaba al siguiente vagón. Junjie se acercó también y ambos prepararon sus babosa.- Lo siento, Eli.- dijo Trixie antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

Una gran pared de fuego le selló el único camino al zombie Eli para seguirlos, lo que les dió un poco más de tranquilidad para avanzar.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Junjie a su compañera antes de entrar a la locomotora. Esta miró a Doc en su hombro y asintió.

**_Hora de la acción._**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Ríndete, Sábado!- exclamó Trixie tras tumbar la puerta de su "base". Junjie entró tranquilamente tras ella. No gustaba mucho de las entradas llamativas.

-Así que tres miembros de la Banda de Shane bajo mi control no fue suficiente para detenerlos a ustedes dos.- dijo el villano fastidiado poniéndose de pie de la silla del conductor en la que llevaba todo ese tiempo recostado.

-Te daremos una única oportunidad para revertir lo que le has hecho a nuestros amigos y rendirte sin disparar babosas.- sugirió Junjie con paciencia.

-¿Realmente crees que este sujeto se rendirá sin dar pelea en un duelo?- le preguntó Trixie de manera retórica luego de ver que aún después de casi ser derrotado por los zombies que había creado su oponente aún pensaba que todo aquello terminaría de una forma pacífica.

-Sabia pregunta niña.- comentó Sábado tomando su lanzadora y colocándose en posición para un ataque.- Y la respuesta a ella es "no lo creo".

Ni siquiera dió oportunidad a los dos héroes de responder antes de comenzar a disparar sus rayos hipnóticos. Ambos se separaron para arrojarse a los extremos de la sala, causando la risa del malvado lanzador.

-No sé cómo se las habrán arreglado para escapar de sus zombificado colegas, pero les aseguro que no pasara mucho antes de que se les unan.- exclamó.

Desde su temporal escondite, Junjie miró a Trixie y observó a la babosa sanadora que aún llevaba con ella.

-¡Trixie!- le llamó. En cuanto ella volteó este le señaló a Sábado y le indicó que avanzara.

-¿Estás loco?- susurró ella ante la insinuación de abalanzarse contra el lunático que no cesaba de dispararles.

-Confía en mí.- pidió su compañero seriamente. Trixie miró a Doc, que era lo más cerca que tenía a Eli. Este solo se encogió de hombros. La chica respiró profundo, tomó a la babosa para introducirla en la lanzadora y asintió a Junjie.

-Oigan, no es un duelo si no tengo a nadie para enfrentarme. ¡Salgan de una buena vez!- exclamó el villano.

-¿Quieres a alguien para enfrentarte?- dijo Trixie mientras se mostraba ante él.

-Uh, salir de la nada sin un plan. Mala elección, niña.- se burló Sábado disparándole su rayo. Mas antes de que este llegara a la lanzadora, una babosa magnetosa se interpuso en su camino, regresándolo a quien lo había disparado.

No hizo ningún efecto en él, eso es cierto, pero lo distrajo lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Trixie de disparar a Doc contra la lanzadora que contenía la babosa hipnótica. Un resplandor de color verde se hizo notar en todo el tren.

-¡¿Pero que han hecho?!- gritó el villano furioso al ver a su babosa recuperada, luciendo nuevamente el característico color amarillo de su especie.

-Oh, nada en realidad. Solo acabamos de patearte el trasero.- exclamó Junjie con decisión, sorprendiendo a su compañera con sus palabras.

**_Adelanté a subir esto la noche anterior por que planeo subir un nuevo fic mañana. (Domingo)_**

**_Pero antes, hay algo que necesito saber..._**

**_¿Realmente hay gente aún interesada en FanFiction Bajoterra? Por que siendo honesta la cantidad de historias publicadas últimamente ha sido increíblemente mínima y las tramas comienzan a hacerse repetitivas, por lo que me da la impresión de que, algunos, lo hacen de mala gana o por subir algo._**

**_Perdón que les coloque esta crítica aquí, pero si en serio la serie ya no es de su interés, los personajes ya no les entretienen y realmente sigo subiendo historias a este fandom para que nadie las lea, corto todo acá y me concentro en los demás fandoms en los que ya hace tiempo que no escribo._**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Estas completamente segura de que eso halla recuperado al resto?- preguntó Junjie una vez que Sábado estuviera retenido en un cubo de hielo de una congelada.

-Bueno, si no lo hizo, no hay nada que lo haga.- respondió ella riendo ante la expresión de temor del chico.- Solo bromeo. Estoy segura de que están bien.

-¡Chicos!- escucharon la voz de Kord llamarles. Ambos corrieron hacia los vagones de los que sus amigos bajaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Eli sosteniéndose su cabeza, aturdido aún por el efecto.

-¡Eli!- exclamó Trixie lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Este tan solo retrocedió un poco para evitar una caída y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-Ahg, esto es repugnante.- gruñó el topoide saliendo del vagón en el que había sido atacado, cubierto aún con la baba con la que lo habían detenido.- ¡Pronto exige una explicación!

-¿Qué se supone que pasó aquí? Solo recuerdo a Sábado, el tren y luego un rayo rojo.- explicó el troll.

-Esa es una larga historia, mi enorme amigo.- respondió Junjie colocando una mano en su hombro.- Por el momento, no tendrán que preocuparse más por el villano

-¿Dónde está ese Sábado?- preguntó Pronto molesto.

-Nos encargamos de él.- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa recargándose en el hombro de Junjie de una manera amistosa.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó Eli incrédulo.- ¿Trabajaron juntos?

-¿Sin aniquilarse el uno al otro?- agregó el mecánico.

-Oh, esa sí que es una historia que Pronto quiere escuchar.- rió el rastreador.

-Eso será más tarde. Primero debemos hacernos cargo de la reserva de agua oscura de este tren.- dijo el especialista en BabosaFu volteando a ver al medio de transporte en el que les habían ocurrido tantas cosas.

-Claro.- afirmó el Shane.- Llevaremos esto con el Clan Sombra. Ellos deberían saber como regresar esta cosa a las Cavernas Profundas sin causar un lío. Pero antes, creo que conozco justo el lugar para cierta persona.- comentó señalando al congelado maleante.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Trixie. En cuanto los demás se dispersaron para intentar buscar sus vehículos, el más reciente miembro de la Banda se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Tomaré el resultado de esta misión como el final de nuestras constantes discusiones.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, también yo.- respondió ella estrechando su mano. No tan lejos de ellos, Eli los miraba con una sonrisa. Finalmente todos en su equipo habían logrado conseguir una manera de llevarse bien.

-¿Por qué sonríes, joven Shane?- preguntó el topoide con un tono extrañado.

-Bueno, finalmente no los tendremos peleando entre sí durante las misiones. Creo que esa es una razón para alegrarse.

-Oh, mi inocente muchacho.- dijo agregó su compañero dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Escucha a Pronto. Sé lo que te digo. Ahora que esos dos no tienen problemas para tratarse entre ellos sin un dilema, no habrá nada que lo detenga a él para acercarse a la joven Trixie mucho más que tú.

Luego de dejar esa idea en la cabeza del lanzador, se fue para unirse al troll en la búsqueda de sus mecabestias, dejando al líder de la Banda con un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Pues aunque el topoide con regularidad erraba, las sonrisas en los rostros de sus dos amigos humanos le aseguraba que aquella predicción podría ser una excepción.

_**Y aquí muere el fic, XD.**_

_**¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!**_


End file.
